


The Jacket

by Scrunchles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: Mako is tired of Jamie wearing that stupid hoodie all the time.





	The Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for Speyerboot! Happy birthday!
> 
> It's based on her [domestic au.](https://speyerboot.tumblr.com/search/domestic%20au)

Mako hovers outside the door of the master bedroom like it’s not his own house.  It doesn’t feel like it is, he’s still settling months after moving.  There are still memories, but those are mostly packed away in the garage, and they aren’t as sharp now that there’s two thousand kilometers between him and his old life.

 

He can hear Jamie mumbling to himself on the other side of the cracked door.  It makes him feel bad.  He wanted to help Jamie put together the furniture but after fifteen minutes of Mako trying to figure out what the fuck the instructions meant, Jamie laughed, took them from him and started putting the desk together like it was a children's jigsaw puzzle.

 

He felt like he was just in the way after that. 

 

Mako takes a deep breath and sighs before knocking on the door and gently nudging it open.

 

Jamie stops mumbling and looks around from putting together the dresser—a desk and chair are already set up against the far wall.  He smiles and Mako smiles back.

 

“Hey, haven’t seen you in a few hours,” Mako says, when the silence lasts too long.

 

“Yeah, uh… shit, it’s getting late, huh?” Jamie grabs his hoodie, draping it over his right arm while he drags his phone out with his left to check the time.

 

“Kind of.  Want to go get dinner with me?” Mako offers.

 

Jamie immediately looks uncomfortable.  He shrugs and wags his head back and forth, then sighs and looks up at Mako like he just got caught doing something wrong.  “I’m still looking for a job,” he tells him.

 

Mako feels a genuine smile spread across his lips and a chuckle leaves him.  “Mate, we’re married,” he reminds him. “I’ll treat.  Think you’ve done more than enough around here for some Kookin’ Koala take away.”  He nods at the furniture meaningfully.

 

Jamie’s expression immediately brightens a bit, though he still looks like he doesn’t like the idea.  “Yeah, alright,” Jamie finally relents.  He stuffs his phone in his pocket and then drags his hoodie on.

 

“Uh,” Mako says as Jamie apparently stands ready before him.  His hoodie might have been nice at one point, but he never takes it off and honestly, Mako has idly thought about setting it on fire.

 

“What?” Jamie asks, wrinkling his nose and rubbing his face.  Over the past few weeks of living together, Mako has had sudden realizations about how cute Jamie is.  This is one of those times.  “Got like dust or something on me?”

 

Mako shakes his head and rubs the back of his neck.  “It’s just starting to warm up, you uh... want to wash your hoodie while we’re out?  Know you said it was cold in here.”

 

Jamie’s face falls and he rubs his hand on his grubby sweatshirt.  “I… uh…” he runs his hand through his hair and sighs.  “Alright, it’s not cold! I just… don’t like…” it looks hard for him to get out, but Mako has no idea what he’s talking about until he realizes that Jamie’s got his right arm tucked close to him, like he’s willing it to disappear.

 

“Is this about your right arm?” Mako asks, trying to be sensitive, but he’s bad at it.  He always was.

 

Jamie shifts and he shoves both of his arms in his hoodie pocket.  “I don’t want to take it off,” he says.

 

Mako sighs and leans on the door jam.

 

Right.  He stares at Jamie and ends up meeting his defiant orange eyes.

 

_ Oh _ .  

 

Wait.  No.  Absolutely not.

 

Mako rubs the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath.  “Wait here,” he tells him.  “We’re still going out,” he adds when Jamie looks like he’s about to return to working on the dresser.  “I’ll be right back.”

 

Mako walks down the hall and out into the garage.  Boxes fill the space and he stares at them for what is probably too long before he steps forward and starts opening them.  He finds what he’s looking for in the third clothes box and pulls out a brown leather bomber jacket.  

 

This is a bad idea.  Mako feels tears prick his eyes.  He had fit this jacket twenty years ago.  When he outgrew it, his wife wouldn’t let him throw it away.  She said it brought out the orange in her eyes, though she never wore it unless they were on the bike.  It smells like their home anyway.  It smells like memories.

 

Mako takes a deep breath and nope, this is too much.  He knew he wasn’t ready to move on—

 

“Mako?” Jamie’s voice makes Mako jump.

 

Mako takes a deep breath.  “Hey.” His voice breaks and he clears his throat.  “Try this on,” he says, standing and holding the jacket out.

 

“You okay?” Jamie asks, motioning at his face before taking the jacket.

 

Mako sniffs and shrugs.  “Yeah,” he says.  “It’s dusty out here.  Try it on.”

 

Jamie looks at the jacket a bit more, his face turning delighted at the quality leather.  Mako holds it while Jamie shoves his hoodie off, and then helps him into it.

 

The shoulders are too wide, but it makes up for his long arms.  The length fits.

 

Jamie laughs once it’s on and runs his hand across the leather.  “Holy shit this is so nice— are you sure it’s okay for me to wear this?” He asks, looking up at Mako like he’s crazy.  Even in the dim light of the garage, the jacket makes his eyes pop.

 

Mako’s heart does something weird.  He smiles and nods.  “Yeah.  I haven’t worn it in… uh… years…” he says with an awkward laugh.

 

Jamie laughs too, higher and longer than Mako and it sounds nice.  

 

“Little big, but I like that,” Jamie says, hugging the jacket around him.  

 

Mako snorts and rests his hand on Jamie’s back, turning him toward the door.  “Let’s go grab some food.”

 

“ ‘m starving!” Jamie announces, out of his shell just like that.

 

Mako chuckles and grabs his keys.  “Good.”

 

He watches Jamie play with the cuff of the jacket as he follows him.  “I’m planning on ordering a bunch of different dishes.  Wanna split some?”  Mako asks, pretty sure it was the only way to get Jamie to pig out on his dime.

 

Jamie looks like Mako just asked him if he wanted a million dollars.

 

“Shit yeah!” Jamie grins and Mako’s heart feels weird again.  He reaches for Jamie’s hand and gives it a squeeze when Jamie doesn’t pull away.

 

Jamie squeezes back and then leans up.

 

Mako’s neck flushes with heat and he leans down.  They hadn’t kissed much since their marriage—

 

“Even with this nice jacket, I think you still look fancier than me,” Jamie admits.

 

Mako stops short.  Oh.  They weren’t going to—  Okay.

 

“Polos aren’t fancy,” Mako tells him, rolling his eyes and straightening back up. 

 

“Mhm.  That’s what a fancy person trying to not be fancy would say,” Jamie points out.

 

“Do you even listen to yourself?” Mako asks, though he’s smiling.

 

“All the time, mate.  It’s me favorite past time!”  Jamie says.  “Well.  Used to be.” 

 

When Mako looks back down at Jamie, he sees him blushing.

 

“Listening to you makes it uh… second nowadays,” he admits.

 

Mako feels like all his breath has left him.  He stops walking and leans in when Jamie turns to look at him with a raised brow.

 

Their lips meet, and Jamie lets out a noise of surprise against into Mako’s mouth.  He doesn’t push, just keeps his mouth gently against Jamie’s.

 

Just when Mako thinks he’s overstepped, Jamie’s tongue traces his bottom lip and Mako presses closer.

 

They break away laughing when Jamie’s stomach growls.

 

Jamie leaves his hand in Mako’s as they continue down the sidewalk.  “That was nice,” Jamie says, after a long silence.

 

“Yeah,” Mako agrees. 

 

Jamie hums a tune as they walk and swings their hands back and forth.  “You know the best thing about this jacket?” he says, looking down at it and shoving his right arm into the jacket pocket so that he could snuggle into the fur at the top despite the warmer weather.

 

“What?” Mako asks, not sure what to expect.

 

Jamie looks like he’s waffling, but then he squeezes Mako’s hand and shrugs.  “Smells like you,” Jamie admits, his voice barely a mumble.

 

Mako thinks he’s having a heart attack for a second.  Shit.  He’s cute.  “Yeah?” He swallows thickly and squeezes Jamie’s hand.  “Good.”


End file.
